La théorie de l'univers
by Moira-chan
Summary: La théorie de l'univers, c'est qu'il avance pas dans le bon sens si Shizuo guide tandis qu'Izaya suit.


**Titre :** La théorie de l'univers

**Auteur :** Moira-chan/Moira/Momo

**Bêta-lectrice(s) :** Cloudy-L & Elerina

**Rating :** T. Pour les allusions bizarres...

**Personnages :** Shizuo & Izaya. Et quelques OCs sans noms, sans caractère, qui sont là à titre de PNJ.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages, leur relation et l'univers appartiennent à Ryohgo Narita.

**Résumé : **"La théorie de l'univers, c'est qu'il avance pas dans le bon sens si Shizuo guide tandis qu'Izaya suit."

Bonjour, c'est encore Momo.

C'est mon deuxième OS sur Durarara! et ce sera pas le dernier, faut juste que j'arrive à terminer les autres... En attendant, deuxième OS que je fais sur ces persos, et deuxième OS où y'a toujours pas de vraie romance. J'aime le yaoi, pourtant. J'adore ce pairing mais j'arrive jamais à le caser comme je veeuux XD *sous-entendus pawa*

Breef. Une fois de plus, pas de genre particulier, plutôt un exercice de style. Ça va vous sembler très OOC au début mais... Y'a une explication à ça. J'espère juste que la suite et la fin sont assez IC pour que mon explication soit recevable... xD

Pour ceux qui ont vu l'épisode 12.5, disons que j'avais envie d'essayer de construire un texte à la manière de cet épisode =) J'espère que ça vous plaira, en tout cas. Bonne lecture. ^^

* * *

La théorie de l'univers

A la tombée de la nuit l'univers est sombre.  
Sombres les immeubles, sombres les rues, sombre le sol et sombre, sombre la pénombre.

Ce n'est pas noir, toutefois – c'est Ikebukuro, après tout. Des fenêtres des bâtiments jaillissent la lumière jaunâtre des lampes de bureau, d'appartement ; et tandis que le soleil à l'horizon décline, entraînant avec lui les dernières couleurs chaudes de la journée, les néons multicolores peu à peu prennent place et attirent le regard.

Rose, bleu, vert, orange – fluo.  
Et la chaleur de l'été plus supportable en fin de soirée, contre les jambes contre les bras contre le corps et dans les cheveux fins.  
Tout est normal – on ne peut plus normal.

Si l'on oublie le fait qu'il court.  
Non.  
Qu'ils courent. Ensemble, pour une fois. Presque au même rythme.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Izaya resserre sa main contre celle de Shizuo et chaque pas qu'il fait lui semble durer une éternité – mais c'est parce que les choses ont changé, parce que c'est plus pareil. Et ça a changé, c'est plus pareil parce que cette fois-ci c'est lui qui suit, pas lui qui guide, et leur contact est permanent tandis que le coutelas familier reste déplié dans sa main libre.  
Les vieux néons grésillants de la ruelle dont ils s'échappent reflètent leur couleur ternie, clignotante, sur sa lame de métal froid et dur.

Le même métal froid et dur que celui qui cercle chacun de ses index et qu'indiscutablement, Shizuo doit sentir. Il doit le sentir. C'est obligé.  
Il le sent, forcément. Au moins la fraîcheur, au moins la fermeté.

Et merde, pense alors l'informateur. C'est bien sa veine ; ça va jamais, jamais, jamais marcher.

Parce qu'aujourd'hui, l'univers n'avance pas dans le bon sens.

* * *

_« Hé, qu'est-ce que vous foutez, là ? »_

_Le monde s'arrête de tourner à cette réplique précise._

_D'un semblant de pas en arrière, Izaya sent son dos heurter le mur tiède de l'immeuble en pierres et son souffle s'amenuise, sa respiration se coupe et se saccade et devient bizarre, étrange, intolérable - mais ses yeux surpris restent fixés sur l'arrivant jusqu'à ce que..._

_Jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que c'est pas bon pour lui et les force à s'en détourner.  
Un typique sourire narquois met quelque temps à réapparaître mais reprend bientôt contrôle de son visage lorsqu'il se recentre sur les hommes qui l'entourent, et il s'apprête à leur parler avant que Shizu-chan ne puisse le faire, mais-_

_« Who, du calme, mec, c'est pas tes affaires, fait l'un des types, avec un sourire qui serait digne d'Izaya dans ses meilleurs jours si seulement il s'accordait à un ton plus intelligent, calculateur, manipulateur. Retourne dans ton bar brosser les verres, okay ? »_

_Il s'esclaffe.  
Il ne sait pas à quoi il s'attend.  
Sachant que le blond ne le remarquera plus, maintenant, Izaya dissimule le couteau dans son dos et se colle au mur – et puis, il attend. Il attend que le monstre imprévisible enfin montre sa vraie nature._

_Et exactement comme il s'y attend, ça arrive.  
Le mec qui a parlé vole toute la longueur de la ruelle, échoue dans une poubelle. Le suivant aussi. __Celui d'après, encore. Et encore. Et encore. Bam, bam, bam, _tu m'emmeeeeeerdes_, bam, bam, bam, _et tu appelles ça normaaal_, bam, bam, bam, _espèce d'enfoirééé_, bam, bam, bam – la scène sous les yeux de l'informateur le plus célèbre et compétent de tout Tokyo se résume un peu comme ça, en vérité._

_Jusqu'à ce que, soudain, il sente une main puissante s'emparer de son bras, le serrer fort – oh, il ne sursaute pas, n'est pas même surpris, ça devait arriver de toute façon, alors il arme son couteau et se prépare à lui faire dans la cuisse ou plus haut une entaille dont il se rappellera, mais tout à coup l'autre vole et ça va trop vite pour celui qui voit tout parce que-_

_Parce qu'avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, le plus imprévisible des monstres de la Terre a frappé l'autre et pris sa main, murmuré « viens », gardé l'air sombre et voilà qu'ils s'en vont, maintenant._

_Il faut quelques instants à Izaya pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe, à vrai dire. Où il est – dans la ruelle, encore, plus pour longtemps. Ce qu'il fait – il en sort, vite, et en courant. Et cette chaleur contre sa paume, celle qui ne tient pas le coutelas - la main de Shizuo, un peu tiède, trop douce pour être la sienne, en même temps._

_C'est pas normal.  
Ça sonne faux, ça résonne creux._

_Mais comme il le suit difficilement, parce que cet imbécile de blond court trop vite, cette fois-ci du moins, Izaya décide que ce n'est pas si grave, que ce sera de toute manière intéressant – et puis, un dernier sourire retrouvé, il tourne brièvement la tête et adresse un moqueur signe de la main à la bande d'abrutis qu'ils viennent de quitter._

* * *

Le carrefour qui se profile à la fin de la ruelle est un peu différent de ce à quoi l'on pourrait s'attendre.  
Pas de lampadaires immenses, pas de lumières, pas de voitures dans tous les sens, pas de feu qui clignote pas d'enfant de femme ou d'ombre qui chuchote, pas à cette heure-ci, jamais ; un homme ivre affalé contre un mur glisse petit à petit au sol mais ne les voit pas derrière ses yeux mi-clos que recouvre un voile blanc d'inconscience, l'animal petit et agile qui était là quelques instants auparavant a déjà fui, et dans le dos d'Izaya on ne dirait pas que les abrutis aient pensé à les suivre.

Ils pourraient, cependant.  
Ça doit être la raison pour laquelle Shizuo continue d'avancer, sûrement – mais sérieusement, est-ce qu'il sait que son pire ennemi, oui, là, son pire ennemi qu'il guide au travers des ruelles, n'a pas peur de ces idiots ?

Justement, non, il ne sait pas.  
Si ça se trouve, le plus idiot des idiots, c'est lui et personne d'autre.

En attendant, Izaya profite du ralentissement occasionné par un virage, aléatoirement pris à gauche, et plie d'un geste qu'il a plus que l'habitude de faire le couteau jusque là transporté dans sa main ; il voudrait le faire glisser dans sa manche, peut-être, pour le garder à portée de main au cas où Shizu-chan se retournerait soudain contre lui, mais pour le moment il n'en fait rien – sentir le manche chaud dans sa paume lui rappelle qu'il peut se défendre à tout moment contre tout et rien, et il n'a pas peur.

Reste le fait qu'il a mal aux pieds, maintenant. Depuis combien de temps courent-ils, déjà ? La réponse est une, deux minutes – mais les chaussures qu'il porte lui font si mal qu'il a l'impression d'avoir marché une heure, sautillant dans tout Ikebukuro pour éviter distributeurs et panneaux, la satisfaction d'avoir énervé, semé et gagné en moins.

A moitié contre sa volonté, un soupir s'échappe de ses lèvres et ses pupilles, lassées, glissent sur le côté tandis qu'il esquisse un sourire étrange ; pourquoi Shizu-chan avait-il eu à le retrouver exactement ce jour-là, à ce moment-là et dans cet endroit-là, en fait ?

* * *

_La voix qui l'apostrophe résonne dans toute la ruelle vide, à quelque chose comme huit ou neuf heures du soir, tandis que le soleil s'échappe à l'horizon._

_« Hé, mais regardez donc qui voilà ! »_

_Izaya ne connaît pas cette voix – il sourit, cependant.  
Jusqu'ici il ne la connaissait pas, maintenant il la connaît et son esprit la catalogue automatiquement parmi celles des gens qu'il se divertira à emmerder si un jour il en a l'envie et l'occasion. Déjà, d'ailleurs, il s'imagine jouer avec ce garçon, inconnu, dont il ne connaît encore rien sinon le ton, un peu menaçant un peu brigand ; il le voit par terre, allongé, à ses pieds, le supplier, tandis qu'il se refuse à lui expliquer pourquoi il lui a gratuitement causé pareils ennuis, mais soudain tout ne se passe pas comme prévu._

_L'informateur d'Ikebukuro se retourne et un bras atterrit dans le mur, à droite de sa tête._

_« Jolies jambes, jolis bras, joli cul et en plus, joli tête. Tu m'plais bien. »_

_Oh, un pervers.  
Izaya le toise d'un sourcil levé – mais au fond, il sent qu'il va bien s'amuser.  
Un pervers qui n'a pas honte de flirter dans la rue, ouvertement ; un pervers accompagné de toute sa bande d'imbéciles, aussi, visiblement ; mais surtout, un pervers qui, décidément, ne sait pas à qui il a affaire._

_D'un mouvement brusque, il glisse deux doigts sous son menton, le relève et lui vole un baiser._

_Le jeune homme n'est pas choqué mais lorsque l'autre le relâche il pouffe d'un rire bien à lui et, tandis qu'une main rejoint le torse de l'inconnu pour le repousser en arrière, l'autre atteint le couteau dont il ne se sépare jamais, l'ouvre d'un clic léger et aussitôt, se prépare à attaquer._

_« Tu es sûr d'être assez bien pour moi ? Il demande, un air de défi sur le visage. Parce que si c'est pas le cas, je pourrais bien... »_

_La suite est censée sortir mais n'a pas le temps de venir._

_Ça aurait dû être « te couper un peu », normalement.  
Ça aurait dû être lever de coutelas, en fait, et une cicatrice le long du torse, normalement.  
Ça aurait dû être un cri de douleur dans la nuit et un rire satanique aussi, normalement.  
Mais ce n'est rien de tout ce que ça aurait dû être, finalement._

_Parce que tout à coup, quelqu'un d'autre arrive et c'est la voix grave et familière qui, agacée, retentit._

_« Hé, qu'est-ce que vous foutez, là ? »_

* * *

Le pas de Shizu-chan s'est fait plus lent, bizarrement.  
Il a dû se rendre compte qu'il allait trop vite pour lui – oh, comme c'est gentil de sa part, d'y avoir pensé.

Dans son dos, sans qu'il ne l'entende, Izaya rit doucement – presque gentiment, un peu comme une fille, aussi. Une gamine contente ou amusée qui rigole d'une attention d'un ami, d'une amie, d'un copain ou d'une copine. Finalement, il veut bien revenir sur sa décision précédente ; peut-être que Shizu-chan a non pas un mais deux neurones fonctionnels dans le pois chiche qui lui sert de cerveau, qui sait ?

Mais bientôt, il ne continue plus.  
Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne s'en rende compte, le soleil a terminé sa chute jusqu'au sol et maintenant, tout est noir – plus sombre, juste noir. On distingue à peine les visages, les formes aux rebords des ruelles, et le ciel au-dessus de leur tête vire au bleu, bleu foncé et foncé beau.  
Comme un immense océan qui pourrait avaler quiconque s'y plongerait trop longtemps – au ciel comme dans la mer, on se noie si facilement.

En attendant, ça arrange Izaya.  
Quelques étoiles semées ça-et-là ne suffisent pas à combler le manque d'éclairage laissé par la rue des néons, dont ils se sont éloignés.  
Alors oui, ça l'arrange, décidément. Et puis, c'est drôle, cette ruelle-ci est encore plus sombre et angoissante que celle où la bande d'abrutis la première fois l'a abordé – mais pourtant, il sait que Shizu-chan ne fera pas, n'essaiera pas, et n'aura même pas l'idée d'essayer de faire comme eux... Vraiment ?

Même si les doigts fins de l'informateur serrent encore un peu les siens ?  
Même si un ongle correctement limé frotte doucement sa peau ?  
Même si le corps derrière lui se rapproche, ici maintenant et plus qu'il ne le sent ?

Ah, merde.  
Izaya est irrécupérable – il sourit, se moque de l'autre et se satisfait de lui-même. Il n'y peu rien, de toute façon ; il teste ses limites, et c'est comme ça depuis toujours.

Il teste les limites de Shizu-chan mais garde en tête celles qui lui sont propres et c'est ainsi qu'il s'en sort toujours, sans exception.  
Oh, il va s'amuser, ce soir encore – quelle bonne nouvelle, en fin de compte.

* * *

_« Hé ! Attends ! Attends, s'il te plaît ! »_

_La porte se ferme doucement dans le dos d'Izaya comme il s'y adosse et, justement, refuse d'attendre. Dernier client de la journée, dernière affaire sur laquelle bosser, mais maintenant tout est réglé, il a juste faim et si cet homme ose ouvrir cette fichue porte, l'informateur l'étrangle, lui coupe les cordes vocales et le laisse mourir pour de bon, probablement._

_Mais au lieu de ça, le client reste calme et tant mieux. Pas de bras coupé pour cette fois, et c'est pas plus mal – parce qu'Izaya, à vrai dire, détesterait tacher ces vêtements-là. Ce serait dommage, il risque d'en avoir encore besoin, pas mal de temps durant.  
Il garde donc un instant encore la poignée en main, et dès lors qu'il ne sent plus la moindre résistance, il la relâche. Il sait que l'autre a abandonné. Il sait que l'autre sait qu'il a gagné, aussi. Sans bruit, il ricane._

_Son téléphone portable, dans sa main, est ouvert et allumé - sur l'écran, en petit, une photo, ça suffit. D'un œil critique, aguerri aussi, il prend son temps et vérifie, point par point ; mais en fin de compte, en conclusion, tout va bien. Plus qu'à remettre ce trésor au client – à la cliente – qui le lui a demandé et il empochera en plus du plaisir qu'il a déjà pris à la maison une satisfaisante somme d'argent et une expression dépitée... Sans précédent._

_Ah, comme il aime lorsque les informations qu'il transmet surprennent ceux qui les réclament !_

_Sourire fier aux lèvres donc, il plie l'appareil et le glisse dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, parce que c'est là qu'il a décidé qu'il irait, à présent. Puis, sans se hâter trop, il se glisse dans le début de pénombre qui envahit les rues, à cette heure-ci. C'est l'été, il est six heures et demie, il fait chaud et il lui faudra une heure, peut-être deux pour rentrer à Shinjuku – mais ce n'est pas un problème, il peut prendre le taxi, il a le temps, et il s'arrêtera au combini en passant devant, aussi._

_La caissière le regardera bizarrement parce qu'elle le connaît et qu'elle n'a pas l'habitude de le voir aussi satisfait mais ce n'est pas grave ; il est habitué au regard des gens, maintenant. Alors, sans plus tarder, il s'en va tranquillement et s'engage dans la ruelle mal éclairée – ah, ça aussi, il a __l'habitude. Étrangement, les trois quarts de ses clients lui donnent rendez-vous dans ce genre d'endroit._

_Il soupire et glisse une main dans chacune de ses petites poches._

_Tout est normal, comme d'habitude. Aucun problème, rien d'extraordinaire - juste le même genre de mission, le même genre de commanditaires, et la réussite qui comme toujours l'attend au bout. Mais il n'a pas à se plaindre – il accepte les jobs qui lui plaisent, seulement ceux-là, et jusqu'ici aucun ne l'a encore déçu, alors pourquoi pas, hein ?_

_De plus, le travail qu'il vient de terminer lui a plu, il ne peut le nier.  
Il lève les yeux au ciel, un peu partout orangé – ah, il a envie de rire, maintenant. De se moquer un peu de l'humain avec lequel il vient d'impunément jouer._

_Mais il est pris de court par une voix, dans son dos, et brusquement la réalité refait surface aux milieux de ses frais souvenirs._

_« Hé, mais regardez donc qui voilà ! »_

_Oh, tiens donc.  
Il a un mur en face de lui et un garçon à quelques pas derrière, maintenant – ça promet d'être amusant._

* * *

Shizu-chan s'est arrêté.  
Il ne tire plus, ne tient même plus, ne guide plus et ne domine plus.

Quel dommage, Izaya aimait bien.  
Enfin, il suppose que dans la vie, il faut savoir renoncer à quelques plaisirs pour pouvoir en ressentir d'autres – non ?

En l'occurrence, ses doigts toujours se perdent contre ceux du blond et il sait, il sent que même si l'autre n'en montre rien, ça le gêne un peu. Dommage pour lui, l'informateur n'a pas l'intention de s'arrêter, lui ; parce qu'il n'y peut rien, il aime ça, il aime juste le taquiner, le provoquer, encore encore toujours et tout le temps.

Et puis, tout à coup, le regard de bronze derrière les lunettes de soleil devenues inutiles descend de son mètre quatre-vingt-cinq et plonge directement sur Izaya – intéressant. Shizu-chan le regarde mais ne dit rien, ne parle pas. Sans qu'il ne le réalise, ses doigts glissent entre ceux de son ennemi joueur et bientôt, l'homme les libère ; ils ne lui sont plus d'aucune utilité, après tout.

Il sait qu'il a deux yeux éperdus plaqués contre sa peau laiteuse et, étrangement, l'idée lui plaît – hé, mais quel tordu il fait, franchement. Et dire qu'il pensait que ça marcherait jamais.  
L'air de rien, il relève deux yeux rouges sur le visage plongé dans la pénombre de l'homme qu'il accompagne ; toujours il ne distingue rien derrière le verre teinté de ses lunettes mais c'est pas grave, il n'en a pas besoin, il n'a jamais besoin de rien avec Shizu-chan.

Il sait et c'est tout.  
Et en l'occurrence, il sait qu'en dépit de tout, ça a marché.

Cette veste-là laisse la peau de ses avant-bras nus et ça fait de l'effet, visiblement.  
Intérieurement, il ricane.  
Il en faut si peu pour que le pauvre Shizu-chan soit tout perdu – pour une rougeur de plus sur ses joues il aurait même pitié de lui mais en l'occurrence il n'y décèle que l'ombre d'une gêne naissante, alors pour ce qui est de le ménager, il verra plus tard.

De toute manière, il serait inutile de ménager un monstre.

« Ahem... Ça va ? »

La voix rauque du blond semble venir d'outre-tombe lorsqu'elle résonne dans la ruelle et Izaya n'a d'autre choix que de le regarder encore.  
Lui, cette brute, ce monstre, un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq et soixante-dix kilos, vient de demander à son pire ennemi si ça allait.  
C'est à mourir de rire et, malgré son désir de rester neutre, l'informateur ne peut s'empêcher de pouffer de rire – et à ce moment-là, ses yeux rieurs disent _bien sûr que ça va, ça va plus que jamais, et comment ça pourrait ne pas aller, là ?_

Le regard étrange qu'il devine en réponse derrière les lunettes n'a pas de prix.

* * *

_« Bonjour bonjour, Tamaki-kun. »_

_Ces quatre mots prononcés à voix haute, claire, un peu plus aiguë qu'à la normale, le ton doux et enjôleur ont suffi à propulser Izaya en plein dans la mission qui était la sienne et, quelques instants plus tard, son but est déjà presque atteint._

_Oh, comme c'était ennuyant._

_Il aime ses chers humains, vraiment ; mais de là à accepter de vendre à une femme quelques photos compromettant son cher époux, ça relève vraiment de la passion folle._

_Mais il n'en a pas honte et le revendique toujours ouvertement, alors à quoi bon ? Oui, il aime les humains à la folie, à en mourir, même si jamais il ne mourra pour eux - et en vertu de cette affection, de cette addiction dérangée, il a accepté d'attirer l'homme au cœur partagé du côté de l'infidélité._

_Et son téléphone portable, toujours à la bonne place, juste au creux de sa main, n'attend sagement que d'être déclenché au bon moment ; celui où, silencieusement, l'appareil photo déjà ouvert capturera pour de bon les preuves des vices de l'homme et laissera sa femme en divorcer tranquillement, récoltant pour les quelques cinq mille yens reversés à Izaya la garde de leurs deux enfants._

_En dehors de cela, Tamaki-kun n'est pas un méchant garçon, vraiment.  
Izaya a fait quelques recherches, tout de même.  
A trente-sept ans, il est père d'une petite fille et d'un petit garçon, et marié à l'hypocondriaque vieille femme apparue un beau matin dans le bureau de l'informateur le plus renommé de tout Tokyo ; et sans aucun doute le seul défaut à sa fidélité réside-t-il dans le fait que les formes androgynes l'attirent un peu, dans le sens, un peu plus qu'il ne le faut, un peu plus qu'il ne le faudrait pour éviter cet instant._

_Cet instant, c'est-à-dire celui où il ne peut s'empêcher d'appuyer le garçon contre le bureau et de mettre ses mains là où elles ne devraient jamais finir.  
C'est la seconde qu'attendait Izaya et lorsque la suivante arrive, trois photos plus que compromettantes sont enregistrées dans la mémoire de son téléphone portable. Une, deux secondes de plus permettent au trentenaire de chercher à atteindre ses lèvres – mais il est informateur, pas pute bon marché, et d'un geste précis il le repousse, doucement mais pas trop, avant que ça aille plus loin qu'il ne le voudrait._

_« Je pense qu'il faut qu'on arrête de se voir, il annonce alors, l'air faussement déçu. Tu comprends, tu es marié... »_

_Malheureusement pour lui, l'homme ne sait pas à qui il a affaire – dommage, mais Izaya Orihara n'est pas n'importe qui et les supplications qui s'ensuivent ne servent dès lors plus à rien.  
De toute manière, les photos sont dans son téléphone et le couteau à portée de main ; qu'il se plaigne encore, qu'il geigne à ses pieds, qu'il pleurniche et qu'il supplie n'y changera rien._

_« Hé ! Attends ! Attends, s'il te plaît ! »_

_Mais il s'égosille en vain tandis que l'informateur, travail terminé enfin, éloigne son corps superbe __de l'homme perverti et ouvre son téléphone pour vérifier la qualité de la photo qu'il a prise.  
Et sur l'écran du téléphone ne se trouvent que les mains de l'autre contre ses jambes scandaleusement androgynes, mais rien de son visage à lui lorsque la porte en claquant le sépare à jamais de sa dernière cible en date._

* * *

Depuis une minute et quinze secondes qu'il lui a posé la question, Izaya n'a toujours pas répondu à Shizu-chan.

Ça marche, après tout – alors, pourquoi tout gâcher ?  
La pénombre de la soirée le dissimule au regard sûrement fatigué du blond et sa voix s'il la lui révélait ne ferait que tout gâcher – tout, c'est à dire tout ce qu'ils ont mis en place au cours de la demi-heure, peut-être, qu'ils viennent de passer ensemble.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Il répète, légèrement agacé. Hé ? »

Il remonte les lunettes sur son nez pour qu'elles couvrent mieux ses yeux, mais c'est inutile – Izaya sait tout, Izaya voit tout, et Izaya devine qu'il n'est pas à l'aise.  
Il peine à réprimer un sourire bien satisfait de sa conception seule ; c'est un jeu, maintenant, ç'en est devenu un, et il ne peut pas se permettre de perdre. Il veut faire durer cette confusion jusqu'au dernier instant, au dernier moment, celui où enfin Shizu-chan réalisera...

Si son unique neurone lui permet de réaliser, bien sûr.  
Mais pour le moment, Izaya préfère se taire – alors, il ne répond que d'un signe de la tête, inclinaison légère vers le bas, et dès lors le blond est au courant que oui, ça va. Il ne sait juste pas qu'en vrai, ça a toujours été, et il sait encore moins que, étant donné la manière dont se profilent les minutes à venir, ça ira bientôt encore mieux.

« Tu ne peux pas parler ? Il demande, et mordille sa lèvre inférieure. C'est ça ? »

L'informateur fait non, puis oui de la tête – non, il ne peut pas parler, oui, c'est tout à fait ça, et bravo Shizu-chan, murmure le rire moqueur à l'intérieur de sa tête, tu es presque intelligent. Presque.

Mais en attendant, il pose timidement une main soucieuse sur son épaule, l'air concerné – oh, comme c'est mignon. Alors comme ça, le destin à venir d'une personne qu'il vient d'héroïquement sauver d'un gang de malfrats l'inquiète ? Un véritable gentleman, ce jeune homme, enfin, si l'on oublie sa force monstrueuse et son ridicule costume de barman.

« Est-ce que tu, hm... Veux que je te raccompagne quelque part ? »

Dans l'instant, Izaya hésite.  
Il sent derrière les verres teintés deux yeux marron rivés sur lui. Sur ses épaules, sur son front, ses joues, sa bouche, un peu ses yeux, son cou, son torse aussi, et ils s'interdisent de descendre plus bas parce que c'est indécent et que Shizu-chan est une vraie vierge effarouchée lorsque la discussion en vient à de tels sujets – si ambigus, si dérangeants, en vérité.  
Juste comme l'informateur l'est tout le temps, en fait.

Mais pour une fois, il a envie de voir son regard, directement, sans les lunettes. Comme lorsqu'ils se battent mais l'action, les mouvements et la rapidité en moins.  
Alors, il fait doucement non de la tête, et il se pose la question.

Ils sont proches, il fait presque nuit, et visiblement Shizu-chan n'a pas relevé la supercherie ne serait-ce qu'une seconde ; cet imbécile n'a même pas dû y penser, à vrai dire. Il pourrait, en théorie, mais c'est risqué. C'est risqué, en vrai, mais il pourrait quand même.

Oui, non, oui, non, peut-être, non, oui, non, oui – ah, mais merde, à la fin.

Izaya emmerde l'hésitation et ne peut dès cette décision résister à l'envie de tendre ses deux bras, ses deux mains nues au visage de son ennemi juré – se retenant de le frapper, de le défigurer comme il en aurait la possibilité, il laisse deux doigts glisser le long de ses tempes et, doucement, s'emploie à lui retirer ses lunettes de soleil.

De toute façon, maintenant, il n'en a plus besoin.

* * *

_Il est seize heures, cet après-midi à Shinjuku.  
Les nouveaux vêtements d'Izaya Orihara gisent sur son lit et il les regarde d'un air un peu sceptique, un peu fier. Il se demande ce que ça va donner._

_Bien ? Pas bien ? Convaincant, oui ou non ?  
L'espace d'un instant, il s'imagine à l'intérieur, vêtu de ça et juste de ça – la seconde d'après, il sait que ça lui ira à merveille et que, quelques accessoires en bonus, ce sera plus que ressemblant. Et puis, il aime tellement jouer la comédie qu'il n'aura aucun problème à rentrer dans la peau d'une fille._

_C'est ainsi qu'à seize heures trente il se retrouve devant le miroir de sa salle de bain, et c'est parti pour les dernières finitions de son déguisement absolument parfait – au passage, toutefois, il maudit les femmes pour toute la préparation dont elles ont besoin afin de ressembler à quelque chose._

_Heureusement, il a préparé son coup.  
Ses jambes qu'il a épilées la veille sont douces quoiqu'un peu trop musclées sous la minijupe qu'il a enfilée pour les mettre en valeur ; mais il lui semble que les filles qu'on dit actuellement jolies sont celles qui, minces et sportives, savent s'exhiber juste assez pour attirer les regards, alors ça devrait fonctionner – une fois de plus, en fait. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il réalise ce déguisement, de toute façon ; c'est juste la première fois qu'il n'emprunte pas les vêtements de Namié, mais en a acheté quelques-uns plus spécifiques et plus..._

_Sexy ?  
Il suppose._

_Dans l'immédiat, il n'a pas le temps d'y penser trop – mais de toute façon, il a confiance en lui, il sait que ça ira, et Tamaki-kun est déjà séduit ; déjà deux semaines qu'il lui parle sur Internet, parfois par webcam, et c'est la sixième fois qu'il se rend chez lui._

_Ne lui manque plus que la photo tant désirée et enfin son abominable cliente arrêtera de venir geindre dans son cabinet – d'ailleurs, il sourit à cette pensée. Ses humains sont adorables mais comme des enfants capricieux ils le fatiguent parfois un peu._

_Bientôt, il a terminé.  
Le maquillage est prêt, comme toujours magnifiquement fait – parce que oui, il sait se maquiller correctement, étrangement, et il faut dire que cette aptitude lui est bien utile. Le t-shirt sans manche sur son torse est coloré comme il faut, il a fait quelque chose pour sa poitrine jusqu'à il-y-a-dix-minutes inexistante et la veste passée sur son dos couvre ses épaules anguleuses, tout en bénéficiant de poches extérieures pour ses téléphones, intérieures pour son coutelas et son portefeuille._

_Ne manque que la perruque, noire bien sûre, qu'il ajuste sur son crâne, et des cheveux mi-longs glissent alors doucement contre ses joues, arrivent un peu au-dessus de ses épaules et caressent sa nuque, chatouillent, gratteront un peu - ce n'est pas grave. L'essentiel, c'est que ce soit ressemblant, et ça l'est, étonnamment. Un dernier coup d'œil au miroir et il s'étonne lui-même, à vrai dire ; il n'y pas à dire, comme jeune fille, il se trouve très... Séduisante._

_Sa perruque de cheveux fins et lisses, ses grands yeux rouges qu'il essaie de rendre un poil espiègles, sa gorge qui devrait attirer les regards, sa taille est fine juste comme il faut et ses jambes s'accordent à merveille à sa nouvelle apparence._

_Par souci du détail sûrement, il a même enfilé un ou deux bracelets qui font _gling gling _lorsqu'il marche et à vrai dire, il ne lui manquerait qu'un pendentif pour être absolument parfait – enfin, __parfaite._

_« Je suis là, fait soudain une voix monocorde à l'autre bout de l'appartement, et non, je ne ferai pas de café. »_

_Il se retourne, quitte sans honte aucune la salle de bain et glisse dans sa poche l'un de ses précieux téléphones portables. Puis, seulement, il regarde.  
Il ne lui manquerait qu'un pendentif qui pend actuellement au cou de son infâme secrétaire, à vrai dire.  
Aussitôt, l'idée lui traverse l'esprit ; à pas de loup, il se glisse derrière la jeune femme d'ores et déjà penchée sur son ordinateur, cherche du regard l'ouverture du pendentif, la trouve, s'en empare et le détache rapidement._

_« Izaya, qu'est-ce que tu- »_

_La voix de Namié se bloque dès l'instant où elle se retourne, dès la seconde où ses yeux rencontrent ceux de son patron.  
Profitant alors de l'effet de surprise, l'informateur se dépêche d'attraper le pendentif et, sans plus attendre, l'attache autour de son cou – bonne surprise, il tombe pile à la bonne hauteur et ça y est, ça le met en valeur. Quelle bonne nouvelle ; il est fin prêt._

_« Travail, explique-t-il alors, et il esquisse un clin d'œil propre à son nouveau rôle. Je t'emprunte ça ! »_

_Sur ce, sans même lui laisser le temps de répondre, il tourne les talons et va enfiler la paire de chaussures qu'il a prévu de mettre – et qui, il doit tout de même l'avouer, lui fait un peu peur, mais il imagine que ça va aller, il se persuade qu'il réussira à s'en tirer, comme toujours._

_Heureusement pour lui, sa secrétaire retournée d'un soupir à son travail ne l'observe pas batailler contre les dangereux talons aiguilles et bientôt, il peut partir comme si de rien n'était.  
Il prendra juste le taxi, cette fois-ci._

* * *

C'est un miracle.  
Un véritable comme l'on en voit si peu souvent, même pas une fois par an.

Avec douceur, Izaya Orihara a retiré les éponymes lunettes de soleil de Shizuo Heiwajima et maintenant ce sont deux yeux brun chaud qui s'offrent à lui, tels deux portes grandes ouvertes sur l'âme du blond.  
Qui, à vrai dire, est exactement comme l'avait imaginé l'informateur si renommé.

Un mélange de gêne et d'incompréhension se lit facilement dans le regard d'un homme qui, vraisemblablement, n'a jamais vécu situation pareille ; oh, pauvre Shizu-chan, c'est vrai que les filles ne lui parlent pas, habituellement. Quel dommage que la seule qu'il ait pu aborder sans se faire insulter ou repousser ou simplement fuir soit, en réalité, celui après qui il passe son temps à courir – pour un peu, Izaya aurait presque de la peine pour lui.

Mais en attendant, avec un sourire, il le laisse plier et ranger ses lunettes dans la poche intérieure de son veston avant de se plonger à nouveau dans ses yeux.  
C'est si drôle. Tellement drôle. Juste... Passionnément amusant.

« Est-ce que... ça va aller ? Demande finalement le blond, troublé et ça se voit qu'il l'est. Sinon, je... »

Oh, il s'inquiète pour lui – enfin, pour elle, mais c'est tout de même de son ennemi qu'il s'agit, en vrai. Comme c'est mignon, une nouvelle fois ; mais Izaya encore fait oui de la tête parce que oui, oui, ça allait, ça va et ça va décidément bien aller.  
Histoire de le rassurer quand même, il croise deux bras fins dans son dos, et en profite pour prendre mieux en main son couteau.

Il essaie de sourire gentiment.  
Si Shizu-chan l'avait vu en tant qu'Izaya Orihara, il aurait trouvé cela plus qu'inquiétant – mais actuellement, il le voit comme la charmante inconnue qu'il a sauvée d'une bande de tordu, aussi il doit simplement penser qu'elle lui en est reconnaissante.  
Et ce n'est pas son neurone solitaire qui va enfin lui apprendre le contraire.

Alors, il s'éloigne doucement de l'informateur et se prépare à reprendre son chemin, l'expression à nouveau neutre et les yeux plus loin, évitant les rouges comme il éviterait la peste – en moins de deux secondes, il a récupéré, à nouveau passé ses lunettes et il tourne les talons.

« Je vous laisse là, il marmonne alors, pensif. Faites attention sur le chemin du retour. »

Ah, il le vouvoie, maintenant ?  
Quelle drôle d'idée – Izaya sourit. Du Shizu-chan tout craché ; parce qu'avec lui, on ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre, de toute façon.

Il ne bouge pas lorsqu'il voit le blond s'éloigner, toutefois.  
Il ne bouge pas parce qu'il observe, en vérité. Que va-t-il faire, maintenant ? Se retourner ? S'arrêter ? S'en aller, comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Un sourire malsain reprend sa place contre les lèvres qu'un simple bâton a su rendre rouges et belles, et la prétendue jeune femme ouvre d'un coup le coutelas dans son dos.

_Clic_.  
Shizu-chan avance sans entendre et se demande où il a bien pu voir les yeux rouges, le sourire amical, sentir les mains douces, les ongles peints au vernis un peu écaillés, et cette voix qu'il n'entendait pas parce que-

Alors qu'il s'y attendait le moins, un objet dur et froid vole dans son dos et heurte violemment sa nuque, juste au-dessus de ses omoplates.  
Eh merde, encore raté ; malheureusement, Shizu-chan est encore vivant, maintenant il se retourne et la chaussure à talon retombe sur le sol goudronné en un bruit sourd, un peu familier.

« Désolé de te le dire, mais la gentillesse ne sied vraiment pas à un monstre comme toi, Shizu-chan. »

Comme d'habitude, il ne faut pas deux secondes au cerveau unicellulaire de la brute pour reconnaître la voix si familière.  
Comme d'habitude, il ne faut pas deux secondes non plus à cet animal étrange pour qu'enfin, enfin, s'alarme et se déclenche sa célèbre colère.

Mais comme d'habitude, il ne faut pas deux secondes à Izaya Orihara pour esquiver la chaussure qu'il lui renvoie violemment au visage et, retirant d'un geste habile la seconde, jusque là toujours son pied, l'informateur décide que cette fois-ci, il se battra pieds nus.

Et comme d'habitude, l'histoire aux yeux des autres se termine sur les trois syllabes les plus hurlées d'Ikebukuro – mais en réalité, pour Izaya comme pour Shizu-chan, la nuit ne fait que commencer, et elle promet d'être amusante.

Décidément, ce n'est que lorsqu'Izaya guide et que Shizuo suit que l'univers avance dans le bon sens.

* * *

Fiiin~

J'aurais peut-être dû mettre un waring cross-dressing, maintenant que j'y pense. Mais je crois que ça aurait gâché tout le truc... XD

En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous a plu. =) J'adore imaginer Izaya en jupe/robe. J'trouve que ça lui va bieeen. *bam*

Merci d'avoir lu ^^


End file.
